La Porte Maléfique
by LodaPeqcusia
Summary: Alex, amnésique, se réveille dans l'antre d'une femme qui prétend que les Dark Signers sont toujours en vie. Il doit retrouver l'équipe 5D's afin de les avertir. A l'aide de Konbakumon, sa carte fétiche, il va combattre. Mais est-il du côté des gentils ou des méchants ? Pairing : Crow/OC, Jack/Carly, Yusei/Aki. 1 couple Yaoi à prévoir ! Don't like, don't read !
1. 1 - L'ouverture de l'aventure

****Bonjour, bonjour ! Et bienvenue sur ma fic, La porte maléfique !

Alors situons un peu l'action : Cela se passe 2 semaines après la mort de Rex Godwin, donc entre les deux saisons exactement. Les Dark Signers ne sont pas réellement morts et Alex, un nouveau personnage se retrouve dans un endroit inconnu après avoir perdu la mémoire. Ensuite, je vais suivre la continuité de la série, mais sans Ghost, sans Jose/Placido/Lucciano, c'est à dire que le WRGP se fera avec les Dark Signers et non avec la Team New World, j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^.

Voilà, voilà, je vous prie de continuer à lire car même si ce premier chapitre peut sembler un peu faible, la suite est beaucoup mieux, j'en suis au Chapitre 7 actuellement et on me dit que je me suis amélioré, j'espère que c'est le cas ! Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !

**La porte maléfique !**

**Chap. 1 : L'ouverture de l'aventure **

Il ne savait pas vraiment où il était, sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal et ses jambes étaient lourdes, comme s'il avait couru un bon kilomètre. Il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre éclairée uniquement avec des torches et quelques bougies disséminées un peu partout. A côté de lui se trouvait son disque de duel ainsi que ses cartes, sauf une, tombée par terre. Il ramassa la carte qui se révéla être « Porte des Ames Esseulées »

_-Que fait-elle ici ? Pensa-t-il._

Après l'avoir mise dans son jeu, il suivit sa route tracée par des bougies de couleur rouge, noire et blanche. L'atmosphère du lieu lui rappela des catacombes abandonnées, si bien qu'il frissonna légèrement lorsqu'il avait cru apercevoir un squelette au plafond. En arrivant devant un miroir de fortune, le jeune homme s'examina pour voir si quelque chose avait changé. Son teint rosé qui mettait en valeur ses yeux verts était intact. Ses cheveux châtains n'avaient pas changé et son nez restait toujours aussi arrondi. Seule sa bouche portait la trace d'une quelconque lutte puisqu'une petite coupure apparaissait sur sa lèvre inférieure. Moyennement satisfait du résultat, Alex repartit explorer l'endroit sinistre. Il termina sa longue marche dans ce corridor en arrivant dans une pièce fortement éclairée. Pourtant ce n'était pas la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers les lourds rideaux rouges des fenêtres mais bien la lumière de photophores orangés. Ils éclairaient entre autre chose, des crânes défoncés, leur donnant une allure particulièrement lugubre. Tout à coup, une voix menaçante se fit entendre.

- Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici, repars immédiatement. Lui fit la voix féminine.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Répondit-il.

- Je m'appelle Enya et je suis l'une des servantes des Dark Signer. Je suis ici pour une bonne raison : Te surveiller.

La femme sortit tranquillement de sa cachette en ricanant légèrement. Elle portait une robe noire qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux, des fines bandes de tissu vert décoraient le vêtement. Ses cheveux, blonds comme le blé, étaient lisses et tombaient de chaque côté de son visage. Elle avait une petite trace de brûlure de couleur noire sous l'œil gauche mais cela ne semblait pas la déranger. En dessous de son œil droit se dessinait un tatouage de salamandre, assez petit pour ne pas occulter sa beauté mais assez grand pour qu'on puisse l'admirer. Elle tenait son avant-bras droit en déglutissant, avait-elle un problème ?

- Pourquoi me surveillez-vous ? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est très simple, nous ne voulons pas que tu fasses des bêtises. Une grossière erreur est si vite arrivée. Répliqua Enya en claquant la langue.

- Je ne vois que vous ici, qui est ce « nous » ? Questionna Alex.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, mes maîtres sont les Dark Signers, ce sont eux qui tirent les ficelles. Chuchota-t-elle en se frottant de plus en plus fort son bras droit.

Enya avait déjà prononcé ces mots mais Alex n'était pas bien sûr de ce qu'ils représentaient. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmurait qu'il savait qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils faisaient. Mais il ne se rappelait de quasiment rien. Il se souvenait juste de son apparence d'avant, de son Deck et qu'une personne proche lui avait confié une mission. Il avait beau tenter de se remémorer la mission en détail, cela ne lui revenait pas. Peut-être avait-elle un rapport avec ces « Dark Signers » ? Ou bien peut-être qu'Enya en savait plus que lui ?

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Et bien vois-tu, nous sommes dans mon antre. Mes maîtres m'ont prévenu de ta visite et m'ont demandé une petite chose. Rétorqua nonchalamment Enya en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Et laquelle est-ce ? Demanda nerveusement Alex.

- Que je te tue au cours d'un duel.

L'information choqua Alex qui ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était éveillé depuis 10 minutes à peine qu'on voulait déjà le tuer sous les ordres de personnes inconnues. Le jeune homme voulait juste s'enfuir, oublier la réalité et retrouver sa mémoire. Mais tout cela n'était pas possible, il était coincé dans le repaire d'une dangereuse ennemie. Il devrait peut-être accepter, après tout, la seule chose qu'il avait pour se défendre était son Deck, accompagné de sa carte fétiche. Il n'allait pas mourir, pas maintenant, il devait en savoir plus sur son passé.

- Si tu gagnes, je meurs, n'est-ce pas ? Mais si je gagne ? S'inquiéta Alex.

- Même si c'est probablement ma victoire que je vais célébrer, si tu gagnes, alors je meurs. Simple, non ?

- Alors c'est d'accord, j'accepte. Mais pas d'entourloupes.

- DUEL ! S'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

**Alex (4000-4000) Enya**

- Les invités d'abord, à moi !

**Alex (6 cartes en main)**

- J'active Porte des Ames Esseulées ! Nos destins sont scellés maintenant. Lorsque mes points de vie sont supérieurs à l'attaque du monstre invoqué, celui-ci est détruit et nous recevrons 800 points de dommages ! S'exclama Alex.

- Je vois, ta carte maîtresse est désormais en place, mais si tu crois que ça va m'empêcher de te vaincre, tu te trompes.

- J'active ensuite Barrière de Terrain pour protéger mon terrain. Je pose un monstre face cachée et je termine mon tour.

Deux portes sortirent du sol afin de venir se placer derrière Enya, qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Une longue barrière encercla le terrain pour se fermer derrière Alex, qui resta statique lui aussi. Étant dans un espace confiné, les dimensions des portes étaient rétrécies, ne faisant plus que 2 mètres 30, à peine suffisant pour toucher le plafond. Le squelette, lui aussi ayant rapetissé, se plaça devant les portes afin de les garder fermées.

- A mon tour !

**Enya (6 cartes en main)**

- J'invoque Sangan (1000/600) ! Avec l'effet de « Porte des Ames Esseulées », il est détruit et nous prenons 800 points de dommages ! Cria-t-elle.

Un petit diablotin sortit d'un cercle multicolore afin de se placer devant Enya. Il souriait gaiement et ouvrit son troisième œil quand le squelette commença à bouger. Il l'attrapa des deux mains et le suréleva. La pauvre petite créature ne put rien faire et disparut dans une poignée d'étincelles. Mais ce n'était pas fini. Un violent éclair bleu frappa de plein fouet les deux duellistes, faisant tomber à genoux la jeune femme.

**Alex (3200-3200) Enya**

- Ensuite viens l'effet de Sangan, je récupère Pendulier de Combat de mon Deck. Je pose une carte et je termine mon tour. Termina-t-elle, haletante.

La duelliste qui se relevait en reprenant son souffle avait toujours autant de rage dans sa voix. Elle ne risquait pas seulement de perdre ce duel mais sa vie était également dans la ligne de mire. Tout en sachant que ses maîtres la regardèrent, elle se donnait au maximum. Elle voulait les rendre fiers, les surprendre avec son expertise aux combats. Elle voulait exister à leurs yeux…

- Je pioche ! S'exclama Alex qui n'avait pas vu le trouble de la jeune fille.

**Alex (4 cartes en main)**

- Je flippe Ryko, Seigneur Lumière (200/100) et j'utilise son effet pour détruire ta carte face cachée !

- Tu as détruit mon Cylindre Magique, félicitations. Mais l'effet de Ryko implique aussi la perte des 3 premières cartes de ton jeu. Soupira Enya.

- Je le sais bien, les cartes qui partent au cimetière sont : Infirmière Réficule, Guérisseuse Angélique et Porte du Désespoir. J'invoque ensuite L'esprit de la Brise (0/1800). Porte des Ames Esseulées s'active ! Mon esprit est détruit et nous prenons chacun 800 points de dommage. Et Ryko, attaque-la !

Sur le terrain, c'était la cohue. Un petit chien aux rayures doré était apparu devant Alex en aboyant joyeusement, ne se rendant pas compte du danger. Sous les ordres de son maître, il alla mordre la carte face cachée d'Enya en prenant soin à ne rien laisser. Puis, craintif à l'idée de se faire attaquer, se replia vers le jeune homme alors qu'il voyait ses amis aller au cimetière.

Pleurnichant légèrement, le canidé fut surpris quand un ange entouré d'un voile doré prit place à côté de lui. Remuant la queue, il voulut courir avec son nouvel ami mais le squelette l'en empêcha. Empoigna l'ange, il le réduisit en poussière et l'éclair bleu revint frapper nos deux ennemis. Sous la force du choc, Alex se retrouva projeté contre la barrière derrière lui. Le chien couina légèrement et alla à la rencontre de son maître, qui lui disait d'aller faire mal à la personne se trouvant devant eux. Ni une ni deux, il prit son élan et sauta sur Enya, toutes dents dehors.

**Alex (2400-2200) Enya**

- Je pose deux cartes face cachée et je termine mon tour.

- Je vois que tu n'as plus qu'une carte en main. Alors on abandonne ? Pitoyable… A moi ! Cria Enya, non sans passer une main devant sa joue meurtrie à cause de l'attaque du chien.

**Enya (6 cartes en main)**

- Durant ta Draw Phase, j'active Effets Secondaires ! Tous les points de vie que tu aurais dû gagner se transforment en points de dommages.

- La belle affaire, avec ta Magie de Terrain, je prends déjà des dommages à travers les Invocations. Répondit Enya en crachant son venin.

- Qui a dit que j'avais terminé ? J'active Coupon Cadeau ! Normalement tu devrais gagner 3000 Points de Vie mais avec Effets Secondaires sur le terrain, tu les perds à la place !

- Non….Non ! Je ne peux pas avoir perdu… Pas maintenant… Je devais encore…

**Alex (2400-0) Enya**

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase à cause de spasmes qui lui firent perdre l'équilibre. Son bras droit disparut peu à peu dans une fumée sombre et la douleur lui arracha un cri si fort que son miroir se brisa. Alex avait un peu de peine pour elle, avant de se rappeler qu'il aurait pu être la personne à terre en train de mourir lentement. Il s'avança vers elle et lui prit la main gauche avant de lui parler.

- Réponds-moi Enya, que m'est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi j'ai atterri dans ton sanctuaire ?

- Tu trouveras les réponses à tes questions avec l'équipe 5D's… Va les voir et ils t'aideront à retrouver la mémoire. Peut-être même achèveras-tu ta quête… Murmura-t-elle en crachant un peu de sang.

- Quelle quête ? Je ne comprends rien…

- J'en ai déjà trop dit….. Furent ces derniers mots avant de fermer les yeux.

Sa tête fût la dernière chose à disparaître dans un voile de fumée noire. Le corps gazeux se dissipa peu à peu et une sortie apparut derrière un rideau de perles qui gardait le sanctuaire d'Enya. Alex allait partir vers la lumière qui éclairait la porte de sortie quand il marcha sur quelque chose. C'était une carte qui menait vers la planque d'un membre de l'équipe 5D's. C'était le premier indice qu'il avait, grâce à Enya. Et il n'allait pas laisser passer cette chance.


	2. 2 - L'ouverture de l'équipe

**Chapitre 2 : L'ouverture de l'équipe.**

_Ma vie est merdique. Je ne la connais même pas mais je pense dire qu'elle craint. D'abord je me réveille dans une crypte avec autant de souvenirs qu'un poisson rouge. Puis une fille veut me tuer sous les ordres de….. Je sais même pas qui ! Et pour finir, je suis un meurtrier. J'aurais vraiment dû rester couché dans ces catacombes, au moins je ne serais pas à la recherche de l'équipe 5D's. Heureusement que j'ai eu l'indice pour retrouver la trace d'un dénommé Crow. Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur lui, à part qu'il vit dans un bidonville et qu'il héberge des orphelins. Peut-être est-ce une mauvaise idée de partir chez lui ? Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon…._

- Hey toi, tu comptes rester là sans entrer ou tu prépares un plan pour attaquer mes enfants ? Questionna un inconnu qui venait de garer sa moto.

- Pardon ? Oh non non ! Vous vous mépren…. Monsieur Crow ?! S'exclama Alex, bouche bée.

Il était là, devant lui, Crow, l'homme aux cheveux orange qui fait aussi garderie. Il se sentait bête maintenant, à vouloir retrouver l'équipe 5D's sans avoir réfléchi à quoi dire pour ne pas être ridicule. Même si là, il était super ridicule dans le rôle du muet aveuglé par Crow. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à quelque chose à dire avant d'avoir le silence inconfortable.

- Pitié, on m'appelle Crow, je n'ai rien d'un monsieur.

- Désolé. Je m'appelle Alex et j'aimerais vous parler de certaines choses importantes. Déclara Alex, intimidé par la personne qui se tenait en face de lui.

- Premièrement, on peut se tutoyer, je ne mords pas en public. Deuxièmement, si tu veux tout savoir, oui, ceci est ma vraie couleur de cheveux.

- Très bien. Je voulais avertir l'équipe 5D's car j'ai une annonce importante à transmettre. Les Dark Signers sont de retour.

Le jeune homme face à Alex regagna son sérieux dès que les Dark Signers furent mentionnés, il savait que ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie, surtout avec un jeune homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Mais pourquoi ? De toute l'histoire, il n'y avait que les 5 et Godwin qui menait cette compagnie du crime, et tous avaient été vaincus. Il devrait peut-être l'amener à Yusei pour discuter ensemble de cet incident. Mais il n'avait pas envie de l'annoncer à Jack, impulsif comme il était, il aurait pu réduire Alex en morceaux.

- Bien, tu voudrais bien venir avec moi pour discuter de tout ça avec Yusei et le reste de la team ? J'ai déjà vécu ça et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le revivre. Demanda Crow avec un air grave.

- Je suis d'accord, c'était mon but de vous rencontrer, pour en savoir plus sur mon passé. Répondit Alex, en souriant légèrement.

_Okay, là je suis dans la bonne voie, je vais enfin rencontrer la team, je vais enfin savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, je vais enfin arrêter de fixer Crow du regard car c'est gênant pour nous deux. Voilà, faut que je reste calme et détendu, après tout, je vais surement rester avec lui plus longtemps que prévu, surtout si mon histoire intéresse Yusei. Il va falloir que je sois moins suspicieux à l'avenir, et que j'arrête de dire « je vais enfin», même dans mes pensées. _

Crow et Alex montèrent sur la moto de l'homme piercé et même s'il ne le montrait pas, ce dernier se sentait vraiment mal mais c'était le seul moyen pour arriver dans le garage des 5D's, et puis il ne voulait plus marcher un seul kilomètre de plus, il avait déjà les cuisses assez fortifié maintenant. Enfourchant la bécane, Alex entourait fermement la personne de ses bras devant lui. Après un démarrage en trombe, le véhicule prit un rythme de croisière. Engageant la conversation, Crow brisa le silence qui n'était pas si gênant.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'un jeune homme comme toi faisait dans une galerie souterraine ? Ton passe-temps c'est de te faire peur ? Cria le jeune homme en tapant l'épaule de son nouvel ami.

- Tu sais, pour quelqu'un de joyeux, j'aurais aimé des bonnes blagues. Répliqua Alex avant de serrer ses bras autour du ventre de Crow. On m'a dit de vous trouver pour récupérer mes souvenirs, et j'ai besoin de vous comme vous avez besoin de moi. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, je ne sais pas où je pourrais rester… Tu ne connaitrais pas un endroit ?

- Bien sûr, chez moi c'est parfait pour quelqu'un comme toi.

Alex était perplexe, pourquoi avait-il dit les derniers mots de cette façon ? C'était un mélange entre le murmure et la réflexion. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal d'avoir trouvé un endroit pour passer la nuit et Crow semblait être quelqu'un de généreux. Le reste de la route était, sans surprise, sympathique et les deux hommes s'échangèrent des banalités avant de s'arrêter à côté de la Fountain Plaza. Alex admira un instant l'endroit, cela lui changeait des catacombes. Une fontaine énorme trônait au milieu de la place, avec une eau quasi cristalline. Derrière la sculpture en pierre se trouvait un petit café qui semblait accueillant, peut-être que la team aimait déjeuner ici ?

- On y est, le garage de l'équipe qui va gagner le WRGP ! Tu sais, si tu es assez gentil avec tout le monde, tu pourrais peut-être entrer dans l'équipe. Fît Crow avec un grand sourire.

- J'adorerais ça, Crow. Déclara Alex.

Il avait dit la dernière phrase avec un grand sourire mais sans être sûr d'avoir vraiment dit la vérité. A voir Crow, l'équipe ne pouvait qu'être gentille, mais il voulait être sûr de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son moment d'absence avant de créer des liens avec les autres. Il devait ouvrir la porte car Crow était occupé à l'arrière du garage mais c'était un peu trop compliqué pour lui, il ne connaissait personne là-dedans, ça serait maladroit…

- Crow, c'est toi ? On t'attendait depuis trop longtemps ! Dit un inconnu en sortant de nulle part.

- Euh… non, c'est pas Crow, il range sa D-Wheel. Bredouilla Alex, sans savoir ce qu'il devait répondre.

- Et qui êtes-vous au juste ? Ami ou Ennemi ?

- Sincèrement, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, qui a déjà répondu Ennemi ? Si oui, où est son corps maintenant ? Plaisanta le jeune homme en espérant détendre l'atmosphère.

- Et bien nous avons une cave… Non je plaisante aussi. Tu n'as pas l'air méchant et tu sembles être venu avec Crow donc je vais me présenter. Je m'appelle Yusei. Répondit le dénommé Yusei en souriant, à croire que c'était une manie dans cette équipe.

- Je m'appelle Alex, ravi de te rencontrer.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes chez nous ? Une affaire de mécanique ?

A vrai dire, il ne savait rien de l'affaire, il était juste venu ici sur les conseils d'une folle sous terre… Bon, ça devenait vraiment insensé, peut-être qu'il ne devrait pas être ici, l'équipe 5D's était peut-être contre lui, il était peut-être méchant. Mais ça faisait trop de « peut-être », là il fallait dire tout ce qu'il savait et attendre leurs commentaires en retour. Alex fixait Yusei en se demandant ce que signifiait les tatouages qu'il arborait sur son visage, Crow avait quasiment les mêmes. Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que Crow était arrivé et qu'il avait tout entendu.

- Plutôt surnaturel si tu veux mon avis, on dirait que les Dark Signers sont ressortis de la tombe. Raconta Crow avec une pointe d'amusement.

- Mais c'est impossible ! Ils sont revenus à la vie, à part les frères Goodwin. S'emporta Yusei, en donnant un coup dans le mur qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

- Et pourtant, j'ai combattu une certaine Enya. A la fin du duel, elle s'est évaporée en une grosse buée noire. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avant car, malheureusement j'ai perdu la mémoire avant de me réveiller chez elle. Déclara enfin Alex, en essayant de se persuader qu'il n'était pas un intrus dans la conversation.

- On reparlera de ça demain matin en tout cas, on a d'autres personnes à informer. Alex, as-tu un endroit où rester ? S'inquiéta Yusei, comme s'il connaissait Alex depuis des années.

- Je l'héberge chez moi à partir d'aujourd'hui mais ce soir, j'aurais bien aimé rester, histoire d'être à l'heure pour la discussion avec toute notre Team. Déclara Crow en touchant l'épaule d'Alex.

- Bien pensé, Crow. De ta part, c'est incroyable ! Plus sérieusement Alex, tu peux dormir sur le canapé avec Crow en bas, je n'ai pas de chambre d'amis.

- Pas de problème, je suis très heureux de rester avec vous. Répliqua Alex avec un sourire qui pouvait sonner faux.

C'était en partie vrai, mais un certain malaise s'était installé entre les deux hommes, il voyait bien que Yusei n'était pas content de sa présence, il ne lui avait apporté que des mauvaises nouvelles après tout. Pourtant, Yusei n'avait pas perdu le sourire, peut-être était-ce une façade ? Une nouvelle menace, des anciens ennemis. Il se coucha rempli de doutes avant que Crow ne le rassure.

- Tu sais, Yusei n'est pas méchant, il se méfie car il a perdu beaucoup de proches lors de la bataille contre Goodwin, ça lui rappelle des mauvais souvenirs et il va encore s'en vouloir pour le Zero Reverse. Déclara Crow en regardant le plafond.

- Je ne veux pas lui causer d'ennuis, je veux juste comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé avec moi. Murmura Alex en tournant une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts.

- Et tu vas le comprendre, fais-moi confiance. Bonne nuit Alex.

- Bonne nuit Crow...


	3. 3 - L'ouverture des portes du passé

**La Porte Maléfique**

**Chapitre 3 : L'ouverture des portes du passé.**

_Les pas lourds d'un homme résonnèrent dans la galerie, brisant le silence qui y régnait. Il semblait accélérer le pas, pressé._ _Il tenait dans ses bras une autre vie humaine, inconsciente mais bien vivante._ _On voyait que l'homme à la musculature développée n'avait pas envie de l'abandonner, mais malheureusement, il le fallait. Cela se voyait à son expression fermée et sérieuse. Il le posa délicatement sur le sol, en prenant soin d'éloigner une carte ressemblant étrangement à une porte. Après avoir fait ses adieux en silence, il partit sans se retourner. _

#######

- Debout, la team va se réunir ! Allez, dépêche-toi ! Cria Crow.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux orange sauta sur Alex juste pour le réveiller. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir sur un canapé, on le traitait beaucoup mieux que ça d'habitude… Sauf qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de son passé mais il était sûr d'être traité comme un prince. En plus, il était perturbé à cause du cauchemar qu'il venait de faire, il semblait si réel. Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour se ressaisir. Il ferait mieux de se préparer à parler aux 5D's puisqu'il passerait à la casserole dans peu de temps.

- Oui oui, je suis là, je pourrais me lever si tu te poussais de mes jambes. Répondit-t-il en grognant.

- Désolé, mais je suis stressé car c'est le premier meeting de toute l'équipe depuis l'incident avec Rex Godwin.

- Je suis donc la cause de ton excitation ? Demanda Alex, l'œil malicieux.

- Bien sûr ! Euh non attends, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…. Dit-il avec un ton gêné.

Oh mon dieu, Crow en rougirait presque, le pauvre. En tout cas, maintenant Alex n'était plus couché et l'attente des membres restants le rendait nerveux. Il avait peur de Jack pour son impulsivité et de Lua pour son incapacité à réfléchir correctement. Bien sûr, il jugeait sans les connaître mais après une longue discussion avec Crow, il avait de la matière pour penser à quoi leur dire s'ils se mettaient à se disputer devant lui. Une tornade venait de débouler dans le garage quand Alex se relevait enfin de son canapé.

- Yusei ! Yusei ! Viens voir, j'ai encore gagné contre Luca !

- Oh s'il te plait, je t'ai laissé gagner uniquement parce que tu allais fondre en larmes en cas de défaite.

- Les enfants, pas de bagarre ! En tout cas, j'ai aussi gagné tous mes duels à l'Academy.

- C'est très bien les amis, surtout toi Lua, tu progresses de jour en jour !

- Ouais, je le savais ! Yusei m'encourage ! Tu as vu ça Luca ? Questionna le petit garçon sautillant.

- J'ai surtout entendu ça… Tiens, qui est cette personne ? Demanda sa sœur en regardant Alex avec des yeux ronds.

- Aki, Lua, Luca, je vous présente Alex, il va rester avec nous pendant un long moment car il a des informations sur les Dark Signers.

- Quoi ? Les Dark Signers ? Reprirent les 3 en chœur.

Le garçon aux cheveux verts arrêta de sauter et perdit son sourire. Sa sœur jumelle avait prit exactement le même visage que lui. Quant à la fille qui se prénommait Aki, elle devint blanche comme la neige. Elle couvrit aussi sa bouche à l'aide de sa main droite et passa l'autre dans ses cheveux. Machinalement, Lua et Yusei partirent vers les deux filles pour les rassurer alors que Crow posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Alex et la serra.

- C'est exact, une jeune fille a été aperçue dans les souterrains de la ville, et Alex l'a vue disparaître de la même manière que les autres. Déclara Crow pour confirmer les dires de Yusei.

- Elle est partie en fumée ? Interrogea Aki qui avait repris des couleurs.

- Oui, et elle semblait anormale mais aucune trace de marque sur ses bras comme les anciens. C'était peut-être une apprentie mais j'ai préféré vous contacter, comme elle me l'avait dit… Soupira Alex.

Il n'avait pas raconté tous les détails de l'affaire comme le fait qu'Enya avait pour mission de le tuer mais au moins, si ça se mettait à dégénérer, ils ne seraient pas plus impliqués que ça, surtout Crow, il avait donc pris la bonne décision. La façon dont Enya lui avait parlé n'était pas normale et l'endroit regorgeait de mystères, la prochaine étape serait d'amener la team là-bas.

- Alex, tu pourrais nous amener dans le souterrain où cela s'est produit ? Questionna Yusei avec un air réfléchi.

- Euh pas de problèmes, j'allais justement vous le proposer, il y a surement quelques indices là-bas.

- Comme le cadavre poussiéreux de la sorcière ? Plaisanta Crow en se penchant vers Alex et Lua pour voir s'ils souriaient.

- Les sorcières ne sont pas toutes méchantes Crow, je n'ai pas aimé le ton que tu as pris à l'instant. Menaça légèrement Aki, avec les sourcils froncés.

- Je sais Aki, ne te tracasse pas, mais à l'évidence, elle était une mauvaise sorcière. Et puis, tu n'as pas utilisé tes pouvoirs depuis longtemps, non ?

- Oui, je n'aime pas faire du mal aux gens…. Enfin je n'aime plus.

Alex pouvait voir dans ces yeux qu'elle souffrait atrocement, la pauvre, s'il la connaissait mieux, il aurait pu la prendre dans ses bras. Elle semblait avoir un terrible manque d'affection et ne demandait que de l'amour. Ce que Yusei ne semblait pas lui donner, à l'évidence. Même s'il venait de les rencontrer, il pouvait aisément sentir la tension dans la pièce entre ces deux-là. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait y accorder de l'importance. C'était dommage, ils formaient un beau couple. Pourquoi Crow le regardait avec un air de crapaud baveur au fait ?

- Alex, tu m'écoutes ? On allait manger à l'extérieur du garage tous ensembles, tu viens ?

- Oui, on fera tous un peu mieux connaissance comme ça et puis Lua veut te combattre en duel depuis très longtemps. Fit Yusei avec un œil malicieux.

- Mais je viens à peine de le rencontrer…

- Tu viens Alex ? Je vais te battre en moins de deux ! S'exclama Lua en enclenchant son Duel Disk.

- A vrai dire j'ai mal à la tête, je vais me reposer un petit peu dans le canapé, j'ai fait un mauvais rêve et donc, j'ai mal dormi. Désolé. Répondit Alex en se dirigeant sur son lit.

- Oh… Ben j'attendrai que tu ailles mieux, je veux te battre quand tu combats à fond. Fit Lua en faisant la moue.

- Essaye de ne pas en faire trop, tu as vécu beaucoup de choses en peu de temps, et si nos soupçons sont fondés, ça ne fait que commencer.

Il remercia Yusei pour aller s'allonger tranquillement. Crow resta un peu avec lui le temps qu'il s'endorme, c'était gentil de sa part, même s'il pouvait voir sur son visage qu'il avait quand même très faim. Comment se placer entre un homme et la nourriture ? Enfin, ils étaient tous très gentils, surtout Aki, c'était une femme fragile qui ne demandait qu'à aimer. Il allait essayer de lui donner toute son amitié possible pour essayer de rattraper ses années de solitude. Aie, son mal de tête empirait…Non….Non !

#######

Alex ne savait pas où il se trouvait, le souvenir d'une migraine fulgurante lui revenait en mémoire. En observant les alentours, il ne voyait rien d'autre qu'une épaisse fumée de couleur violette. Le jeune homme se sentant à l'étroit, commença à suffoquer. Il n'appréciait pas d'être retenu en otage dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se préparait à crier quand quelqu'un se fit entendre.

- Ne me résiste pas, tu pourrais le regretter. Déclara une voix inconnue qui résonnait dans la buée violette.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? Demanda Alex en tremblant légèrement.

- Tu vas me proposer un duel après tes questions, comme tu l'as fait avec cette pauvre Enya ? Rétorqua sarcastiquement l'individu mystère.

- Comment connaissez-vous Enya ?

- Elle était sous mes ordres vois-tu, et tu l'as éliminé comme je le voulais.

- Tu as envoyé ta protégée à l'abattoir ? Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Fulmina Alex en essayant de frapper le brouillard qui l'entourait.

- Correction, c'est toi mon protégé.


	4. 4 - L'ouverture de l'inconscient

**Chapitre 4**

**L'ouverture de l'inconscient**

#######

_Je suis encore dans l'endroit inconnu qui semble être mon esprit. Une brume violette recouvre la totalité de la pièce, sauf qu'un halo de lumière m'entoure. Je ne vois pas la personne qui me parle, et cela m'effraie grandement à cause de sa voix assez rauque et profonde. Je suis là depuis environ 5 minutes mais le choc de la nouvelle que je viens d'apprendre me cloue sur place. Je suis le protégé du mentor d'Enya ? C'est trop pour moi, j'ai besoin de sortir, j'ai besoin de retourner dans mon monde… J'ai besoin de Crow, Aki, l'équipe…_

#######

- Ce Crow ne t'amènera rien de bon, il est trop gentil pour être ton ami. Car ton âme renferme de mauvaises pensées, n'est-ce pas mon petit Alex ? Ricana l'esprit.

- Tais-toi, tu ne sais rien de moi ! Je suis bon, je ne suis pas comme toi ! S'énerva Alex.

- Oh mais tu vas vite t'apercevoir que tu es comme moi, je ne t'ai pas choisi par hasard. Je t'ai testé, je t'ai fait me supplier d'arrêter de te torturer et au final, tu en es ressorti plus fort que jamais. Tu es comme moi et je suis comme toi.

#######

_Est-ce vrai ? Suis-je comme lui ? Il a l'air d'avoir commis des choses illégales et immorales, et je l'ai accompagné. Ça me donne envie de vomir, j'ai été méchant avant mon amnésie, j'ai surement fait du mal à des innocents, ce n'est pas moi… Il ne m'a pas encore révélé ses intentions, après tout, pourquoi a-t-il voulu me parler ici et maintenant ? Peut-être qu'il a tout simplement besoin de moi pour son nouveau méfait._

#######

- Mais je ne te demande pas ton avis, mon petit. Tu m'accompagnes et tu vas exécuter mes désirs. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi pour le moment, à bientôt, cher Alex. Finit-il en claquant des doigts.

- Attends !

Le halo blanc avait disparu et la brume épaisse qui enveloppait les lieux s'était dissipée. Il était parti, et Alex le suivit.

- Alex ! Alex, réveille-toi ! Hurla Crow pour le tirer de son sommeil.

Ouvrant peu à peu les yeux, Alex se réveilla, encore un peu embrumé par ce qui venait de se passer. Tout cela était incompréhensible, d'abord la voix inconnue et ensuite la discussion. Une chose était sûre, le cauchemar était fini pour lui, il s'agissait sans doute d'une folie de son esprit. Crow et les autres s'étaient regroupés à son chevet, attendant son réveil. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient vraiment inquiets. Yusei tenait la main d'Aki qui tremblait légèrement tandis que Luca était restée à l'extérieur pour échapper au cauchemar d'Alex.

- Alex, tu es enfin réveillé, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Yusei.

- C'était affreux, tu te tortillais sur le lit en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles… Murmura Aki

- Je ne sais pas trop ce qui est arrivé, j'étais dans une pièce que je ne connaissais pas et on m'a parlé mais je ne comprenais rien…

Alex savait qu'il ne fallait rien révéler sur la petite conversation qu'il venait d'avoir, car la Team 5D's ne devait pas avoir le moindre doute sur lui. Si jamais il était l'auteur d'évènements affreux, ça lui enlèverait sa couverture et les chances d'en savoir plus sur son passé seraient réduites. Mais en pensant à cela, Alex se sentait mal, comme s'il trahissait ses nouveaux amis.

- Dites, vous savez où est Luca ? Elle n'est ni dehors ni ici. Déclara tout à coup une personne qui venait d'entrer dans le garage.

- Je pensais qu'elle était restée dehors puisqu'elle ne nous a pas suivis. Pensa Yusei à voix haute.

- Luca ! Cria Lua.

Il était parti à toute vitesse à l'extérieur pour retrouver sa sœur. Aki tenta de le suivre mais le petit garçon, déboussolé par la disparition de sa sœur jumelle, bouscula le barbecue encore en action qui s'écroula aux pieds d'Aki. La pauvre tomba sous le choc, en lâchant un cri. Il n'y avait pas de sang mais elle présentait des marques de brûlures qui remontaient jusqu'à ses chevilles. Yusei et Jack, l'inconnu porteur de mauvaise nouvelle, allongèrent la malheureuse sur le lit d'Alex, avec un petit bandage fait en vitesse par Crow. Après en avoir discuté, ils partirent tous dans des directions opposées pour chercher notre disparue.

#######

**Jack**

Cela faisait 5 bonnes minutes qu'ils s'étaient quittés devant le garage pour chercher la petite Luca dans les environs. Et Jack commençait à devenir impatient, ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle avait décidé de jouer à cache-cache. Il voulait juste rentrer au garage, voir Yusei et aller boire son « Blue Eyes Mountain » au café de Stéphanie. Mais non, à la place, il errait silencieusement entre les allées. Soudain, un petit oiseau captiva son attention. Il faisait des allers et retours à travers une ruelle sombre, avec un sentiment de peur dans les yeux.

- On dirait qu'il m'appelle…

L'oiseau à la teinte orangée voulait que Jack le suive, comme s'il pouvait le protéger d'un danger imminent. Au début, le jeune homme se sentait bête de s'inquiéter pour un oiseau. Mais quand il sentit une présence mystérieuse au fond de la ruelle, il voulut savoir si l'inconnu n'avait pas enlevé Luca. Après une marche lente et silencieuse, il arriva finalement près d'un grillage rongé par la rouille.

- Bon, rien, je savais bien que je n'aurais pas dû suivre cet oiseau. Soupira Jack en se frottant les tempes.

- Au contraire, Jack, ce fût la meilleure idée de toute ta vie.

D'abord surpris, il regarda l'oiseau en pensant que les sons étaient sortis de sa bouche. Mais après avoir eu confirmation qu'il semblait aussi perdu que lui, il se retourna pour voir une silhouette féminine qui arborait un rictus malsain.

- Qui es-tu et qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demanda Jack en sentant la rage monter.

- Je suis là pour te prendre ton âme, tu ne te souviens pas de moi… Jack ?

Il avait reconnu cette voix grave et amoureuse, qui ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : Ils étaient revenus. Mais à peine avait-il eu le temps d'analyser l'information que le volatile l'envouta pour qu'il tombe dans un profond sommeil.

- Désolé Jack… Murmura la jolie inconnue.

#######

**Crow**

Il n'allait pas laisser passer ça ! Qu'on s'en prenne à des enfants rendait Crow fou de rage. Il fulminait seul sur la route du Port à la recherche de la jeune fille aux cheveux verts. Cela faisait 10 minutes qu'il cherchait mais toujours aucune trace de Luca, il commençait à perdre patience. Pourquoi les malfrats enlèvent des jeunes créatures innocentes ? Crow-sama va leur faire payer cet affront ! Au détour d'un croisement, le jeune homme s'arrêta deux secondes pour reprendre son souffle et admirer la mer par la même occasion. Même si elle était bleue avec une teinte de vert, c'était la seule mer qu'il n'ait jamais vu et elle comptait pour lui. Il avait appris à nager et plonger dedans en compagnie de Jack et de Yusei.

- Regarde l'immensité de la mer, regarde l'horizon…

Crow se retourna pour savoir s'il n'était pas devenu fou. Après tout, il venait d'entendre une voix lui disant de regarder l'horizon. Le timbre lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, cela ne devait pas être quelqu'un d'important. Il voulut quand même en avoir le cœur net et regarda à nouveau l'étendue d'eau quand un détail le frappa. Un cétacé violet nageait vers le port à toute vitesse. C'était impossible ! Aucun cétacé ne pouvait avoir cette teinte de violet sur la peau ! Cette couleur si familière fit rejaillir des souvenirs enfouis en lui. Il se souvenait de tout, de l'orque géant, de lui, habillé en totale coordination avec sa créature. De la souffrance quand ses attaques ont été lancées. La voix ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

- Bommer ! Tu es là ? Réponds-moi ! Éructa Crow, sous pression.

- Alors tu m'as reconnu Crow, mais c'est trop tard, tu es tombé dans mon piège. Déclara simplement Bommer.

Une sensation de vague ruisselant lentement dans son esprit le fit bousculer un étal de poissonnerie pour tomber dans la mer glacée un peu plus bas. Au début, il avait l'impression de se noyer, de sentir l'eau remplir ses poumons. Mais à la fin, il constata qu'il était emmené quelque part, ailleurs, loin de Satellite.

- Chef ? J'ai capturé ma cible, je rentre à la base. Communiqua-t-il à travers un talkie-walkie.

#######

**Aki**

Franchement, ce n'était pas son genre de rester en retrait alors que les autres cherchaient leur amie. Elle voulait aider, elle voulait se rendre utile ! Mais au fond d'elle, ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour réparer tout le mal qu'elle avait commis jusqu'ici. Les meurtres en tant que Sorcière de la Rose Noire, la confrontation avec Misty, la peur dans les yeux de son père… Elle voulait juste être normale, se racheter une conduite. Même si, à travers l'acte de rédemption, il y avait une véritable gentillesse. Mais ça, seuls ses amis pouvaient le voir.

- Lua, quelle plaie celui-là ! En rentrant, je vais le punir, il va m'entendre ! Fulmina Aki en prenant soin de ne pas élever la voix.

Alors qu'elle marmonnait un charabia incompréhensible entre insultes et noms d'oiseaux, une petite salamandre à la peau verdâtre s'infiltra dans le garage sans faire le moindre bruit. Elle rampa entre les D-Wheel de Jack et de Yusei avant d'arriver à son but : Le lit où Aki était allongée. Lentement, ses pattes remontèrent la couverture pour grimper plus facilement sur le sommier.

- Et mon bandage me gratte, si seulement il y avait quelqu'un pour m'aider... Se plaignit-elle en passant sa main sur sa récente blessure.

- Tu veux de mon aide ? Ah non c'est vrai, tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Cracha une femme qui se plaça devant Aki.

La voix douce et puissante de cette personne fit bondir Aki, elle la reconnaissait. Une femme douce en apparence qui devenait sans pitié si l'on touchait à sa famille. Misty Tredwell, le mannequin de renommée internationale devenue Dark Signer à cause d'elle. Enfin, d'elle et de Divine, qui était responsable de la mort de son frère. Elle pensait que Misty avait eu sa revanche avec le décès de son ancien ami mais puisqu'elle était là, ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu… Oh…

Profitant de la surprise de l'intéressée, la salamandre envoûta Aki avec un liquide hypnotique contenu dans sa bave. Misty laissa échapper un rictus maléfique.

- Ici Misty, j'ai endormi ma proie, il ne manque plus qu'Alex.

#######

**Yusei**

Le jeune homme était épuisé. Il venait de passer la dernière demi-heure à chercher la petite Luca. Elle était introuvable du côté de la piste d'entraînement. Peut-être qu'elle était repartie dans le Monde des Esprits à cause d'une urgence. Ou peut-être qu'elle voulait acheter quelque chose à Alex comme il ne se sentait pas bien. Ou alors les autres avaient raison et la jeune fille s'était faite enlever. Plus les minutes passaient, plus le danger grandissait. Après ce qui semblait être une recherche perdue d'avance, Yusei s'apprêtait à faire un pas en arrière quand un homme vêtu de rouge capta son attention. Il l'avait déjà aperçu quelque part, sans pouvoir se rappeler de l'endroit exact.

- Monsieur, attendez un peu ! Héla Yusei.

Une araignée discrète, habillée d'une fourrure vermeille, se posa sur le creux de son cou, prête à réagir au moindre mouvement de son maître. Ce n'était qu'une arachnide servante qui vivait dans un seul but : Mordre. Malheureusement, elle savait que l'issue fatale de la morsure serait la mort, tout comme sa victime. Mais la tentation de croquer la chair de ce jeune homme était trop tentante pour la petite bête qui décida d'attaquer directement.

- Ah ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Ma vue… se trouble. Balbutia Yusei avant de s'effondrer.

- Comment ? Ce n'était pas censé se produire si vite, je devais lui parler ! Enragea l'homme.

L'homme musclé s'approcha de la nuque de Yusei pour voir le cadavre de l'araignée, remplie du sang de sa proie. Le venin traversa l'épiderme du jeune homme pour se retrouver dans ses vaisseaux sanguins et ainsi atteindre le cœur. La dose était trop faible pour le tuer mais assez forte pour ne pas être inefficace. Après ça, l'inconnu profita de l'absence de témoins pour trainer le corps inanimé de son ennemi.

- C'est fait patron, seulement il y a eu un léger incident. Le poison contenu dans le Spécimen A était trop puissant pour lui. Il est juste inconscient pour le moment. Compris patron.

#######

**Lua et Luca**

La jeune fille s'amusait bien depuis une heure. Elle remarqua qu'un petit singe au pelage jaune lui demandait de jouer devant le garage et l'avait donc suivit jusqu'au Daedalus Bridge, sans prendre en compte l'heure ou la distance parcourue. Il était gentil et attachant, le compagnon de jeu parfait pour une petite fille. Cela faisait un moment qu'il scrutait les environs, allant moins vite à travers le paysage en ruine mais Luca ne s'en préoccupait pas, elle riait tellement qu'elle en oublia le reste. Elle était tellement aveuglée par la joie qu'elle ne vit pas l'homme sourire sous sa capuche jaune.

- Bonjour Luca. C'est moi, ton cher Devack.

La petite fit volte-face à temps pour voir les dents grinçantes de Devack. Et ce fut la dernière image qui se grava dans sa mémoire avant que l'animal qu'elle poursuivait ne la fasse tomber dans l'inconscience. Bizarrement, malgré toute la haine que l'homme portait aux jeunes jumeaux, il tint la nuque de Luca pour l'empêcher de tomber à la renverse.

- Cible numéro 1 éliminée, j'attends la cible numéro 2. Dit calmement le Dark Signer à la marque de singe.

Et justement, il arriva. Le pauvre garçon, haletant, peinait à suivre un rythme de course acceptable. Il trainait des pieds, prenant soin de regarder des deux côtés de la rue avant de reprendre sa route. Un soupçon de peur se lisait sur ses yeux et malgré la fatigue, il continua de courir de toutes ses forces. Malheureusement, il était si épuisé que Devack n'eut aucun mal à le piéger, utilisant encore son petit animal. La boule de poils jaune sortit d'une poubelle, visiblement heureux d'avoir trouvé un autre ami pour jouer.

- Petit singe, tu veux m'aider à chercher ma sœur ? Demanda Lua en reprenant son souffle.

- C'est inutile, elle est ici.

- Devack ! Où est ma sœur ?! Fulmina le petit garçon, la rage l'ayant revigoré.

Le Dark Signer n'eut pas besoin de lui répondre, son animal de compagnie venait de répéter le geste qu'il avait fait, il y a peu, sur la petite Luca. Sans émotion aucune sur son visage, il sortit son téléphone.

- Cible numéro 2 éliminée, je les amène.

#######

**Alex**

Son bras droit lui faisait atrocement mal, même s'il n'avait rien de visible. Il s'arrêta près d'une décharge, visiblement affaibli par la douleur. La Team 5D's était partie à la recherche de la jeune Signer, introuvable après le malaise d'Alex et le jeune homme n'avait eu d'autres choix que de les suivre à travers la ville. Le groupe se sépara devant le café où Stéphanie travaillait, allant chacun vers un côté de Neo Domino City. Il commença à chercher auprès des maisons mais ne trouvant aucune trace de Luca là-bas, continua son chemin.

- Le jeune Alex, je te trouve enfin. Susurra une voix féminine.

Alex sursauta, sans doute le stress de la disparition, et vit une fille, vêtue d'une robe noire agrémentée de lignes vertes. Elle avait des petites tresses roses, qui tenaient en l'air grâce à deux pinces en forme de reptiles. Son sourire brillait de méchanceté. Il regarda aux alentours, pour voir si elle était venue seule, ce qui semblait être le cas.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Je me prénomme Wisteria et je suis l'apprentie de Misty Tredwell.

- L'apprentie ? S'étonna Alex qui connaissait la Dark Signer de nom.

- Oui, je l'aide et je la sers au mieux dans sa quête, mais tu dois déjà le savoir. Ricana Wisteria en remettant une mèche de cheveux rose en place.

Elle prétendait être l'apprentie d'une Dark Signer, ce qui en faisait surement une à son tour. Les enjeux contre une personne de son espèce étaient dangereux, les dégâts étaient réels. Mais elle n'était pas venue pour rien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Me corrompre ? Me tuer ? Soupçonna Alex en s'essuyant le front.

- Misty m'a dit que je devais t'affronter en duel. Si je gagne, tu viendras avec moi. Si tu gagnes, je mourrai.

- J'accepte mais j'espère que tu ne le regretteras pas.

- Duel ! Crièrent-ils.


	5. 5 - L'ouverture du sacrifice

**Chapitre 5**

**L'ouverture du sacrifice.**

– DUEL ! Crièrent-ils.

C'était parti, le duel de la vérité. Wisteria affichait un regard triomphant, comme si elle savait qu'elle allait gagner. Alex, quant à lui, semblait nerveux, son avant-bras le démangeait encore plus qu'avant et le stress du duel à venir n'arrangeait rien à la chose. Il ne savait rien de la stratégie de son adversaire mais l'enjeu était trop important pour perdre.

- Vas-tu commencer ou il faut que je te tire ta carte ? Cracha Wisteria en regardant ses ongles.

- C'est à moi !

**Alex (4000/ 6 cartes)**

- J'invoque Cerbère de la Sépulture (0/2000/Lvl 4). Tant que cette carte reste face recto, les monstres détruits au combat seront mélangés dans le deck !

Un monstre géant sortit de terre devant Alex, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Retenu par des entraves, il poussa un cri avant de regarder attentivement Wisteria. La jeune femme fit mine de garder son sang-froid.

- Tu me mâches le boulot, petit. Mes filets sont prêts à t'accueillir. Ricana Wisteria.

- Que tu crois, j'active à présent Porte des Ames Esseulées, elle va m'aider à te détruire ! Cette Magie de Terrain est très dangereuse, si jamais tu invoques un monstre normalement ou spécialement avec l'attaque plus basse que mes Life Points, ce monstre sera détruit et nous perdrons tous les deux 800 points de dommages.

Derrière Alex se matérialisa une porte géante surmontée d'un squelette, apparemment féminin, avec de fines ailes osseuses, pour symboliser la mort d'un ange. Les côtés de la porte se refermèrent dans le dos de Wisteria. Les deux duellistes étaient enfermés dans l'enfer de la Porte des Ames Esseulées.

- J'active maintenant Epées de Révélation de la Lumière, tu ne pourras pas m'attaquer pendant 3 tours. Je finis sur ça. Termina Alex en soupirant.

Trois grandes épées s'élevèrent autour d'Alex et Wisteria ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Son visage déformé par ce sourire malsain la fit presque ressembler au Cerbère.

- Si c'est ça qui doit me faire peur, ce n'est pas réussi. Je pioche !

**Wisteria (4000/6 cartes)**

- J'active une carte Magie de Terrain, Colisée Sauvage ! Tu n'es pas le seul à en avoir une.

La porte se brisa pour être très vite remplacée par une arène de l'antiquité. Le monument de pierre se dressa en emportant Wisteria et le jeune homme sur les deux tours principales. Ils se faisaient maintenant face à plus de 50 mètres de hauteur et Alex ressentit une sensation de vertige.

- Non, pas ma Magie de terrain… Murmura Alex en prenant soin de ne pas regarder en bas.

- Je savais que ta stratégie était autour de cette magie car nous avons observé ton duel contre Enya. Manque de chance pour toi, les Dark Signers se reposent aussi sur une Magie de Terrain pour invoquer leurs Esprit de la Terre. Finit Wisteria d'un ton solennel.

- Tu as donc vraiment tout planifié… Seulement tu ne peux quand même pas attaquer !

- Que tu crois, j'active Typhon d'espace Mystique, et je l'utilise pour détruire tes Epées.

Un tourbillon géant sortit de terre et prit pour cible chacune des épées disposées près d'Alex. Chaque destruction provoqua une secousse qui aurait pu faire tomber Alex de sa tour. Heureusement, son Cerbère réussit à le maintenir droit.

- Mon attaque ne fait que commencer, j'invoque Vipère Reptilia (0/0/Lvl 2) ! Et son effet s'active, je peux prendre le contrôle d'un monstre avec une attaque de 0 sur le terrain de mon adversaire. Ton précieux Cerbère est à moi. Fit Wisteria avec un rictus malsain au coin des lèvres.

Une petite vipère verte aux yeux blancs sortit d'un cercle blanc en tournoyant. Sa petite langue s'allongea peu à peu pour s'enrouler autour du Cerbère de la Sépulture qui se débattit un peu avant de laisser tomber. Elle l'amena devant Wisteria.

- Cerbère !

- Et maintenant les ténèbres arrivent sur le terrain ! Je synchronise ma Vipère Reptilia avec ton Cerbère de la Sépulture pour invoquer Lamia Reptilia (2100/1500/Lvl 6) ! Tu as de la chance, son effet ne peut pas s'activer. Mais elle peut t'attaquer directement ! Vas-y Lamia ! Poison Heads ! Hurla Wisteria en pointant Alex du doigt.

Une hydre à 6 têtes apparut sur le terrain après que Cerbère et Vipère eurent disparus dans un mélange noir. Elle portait une robe rose serrée par une ceinture bleue. Une queue rouge et écailleuse finissait son corps hideux. Après l'ordre d'attaquer, les têtes s'allongèrent pour se mettre chacune devant Alex. Les regards lancés par les têtes de Lamia étaient de couleurs différentes mais le résultat fut le même : Alex se retrouva allongé, sur sa colonne, l'avant-bras touché par l'attaque.

- Je finis mon tour sur ça, l'effet de mon Colisée s'active et je regagne 300 points de vie.

- Ce n'est pas fini, c'est à moi !

**Alex (1900/4 cartes)**

- J'active la carte magie Portes du Sacrifice ! En retirant du jeu un monstre avec une attaque de 500 ou moins, je peux prendre le contrôle d'un monstre de mon adversaire ! Cria Alex d'un air déterminé.

- Quoi ?

Deux portes s'ouvrirent, l'une à côté du cimetière d'Alex et l'autre à côté de l'hydre de Wisteria. Lamia se téléporta en face du jeune homme tandis qu'Esprit se fissura dans un tourbillon noir. Wisteria ne put s'empêcher de cracher son venin.

- Tu copies ma méthode ? Sache mon petit que ça ne m'arrêtera pas ! Répliqua la jeune femme en regardant son monstre dans les yeux.

- En tout cas, tu vas subir ta propre attaque ! Poison Heads ! Copia Alex en faisant le même geste que son adversaire le tour précédent.

La créature mythologique répéta la même action que contre Alex. Wisteria ne semblait pas impressionnée par l'attaque empoisonnée de son propre monstre et elle attendait même le coup. L'impact n'eut pas l'effet escompté. En effet, alors qu'Alex trébucha, Wisteria resta droite, debout face à sa Lamia.

- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, je peux te l'assurer.

- Et avec ta Magie de Terrain, je regagne 300 Life Points. Nous passons en Main Phase 2, je pose un monstre et je termine mon tour.

- Tu vas me le payer, personne ne me prive de mes Reptilia ! Je pioche.

**Wisteria (2200/4 cartes)**

- J'invoque Gorgone Reptilia (1400/1400/Lvl 3) ! Et je lui équipe Rage Reptilia, avec ça, elle passe à 2200 d'attaque. Allez, attaque Lamia Reptilia : Poison Glance ! Lança l'apprentie Dark Signer en souriant.

Une femme à la coiffe vénéneuse fut invoquée sur le Colisée. Elle avait 3 serpents perchés à travers ses cheveux longs et violet. Son corps qui se terminait par une longue queue bleue était recouvert de lambeaux de vêtements. Un masque ancien se colla sur le visage de la gorgone, décuplant son pouvoir. Sous les ordres de la jeune femme, Gorgone Reptilia s'éleva au-dessus de Lamia et la transperça avec des éclairs jaunes sortis tout droit de ses yeux.

- Tu as détruit ton propre monstre, ça te fait quoi ? Demanda Alex.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire, c'est juste un pion sur l'échiquier de ma victoire. Je récupère 300 Life Points grâce à ma Magie de Terrain. Je termine mon tour.

- Tu es insensible ? C'est déprimant… Je pioche !

**Alex (2100/3 cartes)**

- J'active Porte de la Guérison ! Je sacrifie un monstre sur mon terrain pour détruire un de tes monstres et gagner des Life Points égaux à sa défense. Dit Alex, satisfait de pouvoir tenir quelques tours de plus.

- Encore une carte Magie « Porte » ? Elles te semblent utiles… en tout cas, ça ne va pas durer.

- Je termine mon tour sur ça.

- Et tu as détruit mon monstre pour ça ? Pitoyable…. C'est à moi ! Éructa Wisteria.

**Wisteria (2500/3 cartes)**

- J'active Créatures Reptilia. En retirant du jeu Vipère Reptilia qui se trouve dans mon cimetière, je peux invoquer 2 « Jeton Reptilia » sur mon terrain en position d'attaque (0/0/Lvl 1)

Un trou noir se forma en bas de l'arène pour broyer la carte de Vipère Reptilia alors que deux petits lézards qui se cachaient derrière la jeune femme sortirent de leur cachette, prêts à attaquer.

- Alors tu vas invoquer ton Esprit de la terre, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'en doutais… Pensa Alex à haute voix.

- Ne sois pas si bête, je suis l'apprentie de Misty, par conséquent je n'ai pas cette carte. Mais j'ai une carte qui va quand même t'en faire baver. Je sacrifie mes Jetons pour invoquer Vaskii Reptilia (2600/0/Lvl 8) !

Les deux petits lézards se cachèrent effrayés par ce qui allait se produire. Ils s'agglomérèrent en une grande boule noire pour laisser place à une monstrueuse femme-serpent. Elle portait une coiffe ancienne surmontée d'un cobra doré dressé pour l'attaque. Ses 4 mains tenaient chacune une rose de couleur différente, respectivement Rouge, Rose, Blanche et Jaune. Son corps finissait par une queue noire avec des lignes rouges. Elle était effrayante mais semblait tellement innocente que c'en était malsain.

- Quel est ce monstre ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. Frissonna Alex en se tenant l'avant-bras droit qui le démangeait de plus en plus.

- C'est Vaskii, mon monstre préféré. Il peut détruire un de tes monstres face recto une fois par tour. Seulement, comme tu n'as aucun monstre, je t'attaque directement ! Rose Poison ! Siffla-t-elle avec une pointe de malice dans les yeux.

Le monstre de Wisteria fit tournoyer ses roses à la recherche de la plus piquante, puis, dans un fracas, lança la rose de couleur jaune directement sur Alex. La plante grandissait de seconde en seconde pour atterrir sur le jeune homme qui ne s'y attendait pas. Le choc fut terrible et il s'effondra pour la deuxième fois du duel sur le sol de sa colonne.

- C'est quoi ce choc… ? C'est la deuxième fois que je ressens ça. Répondit-il doucement en frottant difficilement son avant-bras.

- Haha, je ne suis qu'une simple apprentie mais les dommages que je t'inflige sont bel et bien réels ! Rétorqua la jeune femme qui était fière de ses capacités.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça, Wisteria ? Tu es manipulée par Misty ?

- Tu veux rire ? Misty ne pourrait pas manipuler les gens, même sous l'emprise de Ccarayhua. J'ai été la voir de mon propre chef pour être sous ses ordres.

- C'est impossible…. Bredouilla-t-il.

- Je te dis la vérité, petit. Grâce à mon Colisée, je gagne 300 Life Points. Je termine mon tour.

- Tu n'as pas encore gagné, je pioche !

**Alex (900/3 cartes)**

- J'active Porte de la peur ! En payant la moitié de mes points de vie, j'ai le choix entre deux possibilités : Soit je détruis un monstre sur le terrain, Soit je ramène un monstre de mon cimetière à ma main. Je choisis le premier effet et je détruis Vaskii ! Annonça Alex.

- Vaskii….

Une porte à l'allure menaçante se matérialisa sur le terrain entre les deux joueurs. Après un moment d'hésitation, la porte s'ouvrit du côté de Wisteria pour emporter son monstre de l'autre côté. Vaskii se débattait si fort que la rose rouge qu'elle tenait dans l'une de ses mains tomba aux pieds de la fille aux cheveux roses.

- Tu vas me le payer… Tu vas souffrir pour avoir détruit Vaskii ! Fulmina Wisteria qui ne se contrôlait plus.

- Je pose une carte et je termine mon tour. Je ne perdrai pas ici.

- Ta mort est proche, petit. C'est à moi !

**Wisteria (2900/2 cartes)**

- J'active la Renaissance de la Vipère. Avec ça, Gorgone Reptilia revient sur le terrain (1400/1400/Lvl 3) ! Vas-y, achève-le ! Poison Glance ! Fit Wisteria en pensant en finir.

- J'active Mur Dimensionnel, les dommages que je devais prendre sont infligés à mon adversaire. Désolé mais je ne compte pas perdre.

- Au moins, je récupère 300 Life Points grâce à mon Colisée. Je pose une carte et je termine mon tour. A l'End Phase, Gorgone Reptilia est détruite.

- Tu te retrouves sans défense, c'est parfait ! Je pioche.

**Alex (900/2 cartes)**

- J'invoque Fées Dansantes (1700/1000/Lvl 4). Et je t'attaque avec elle. Allez-y mes fées !

Une grande fleur apparut devant Alex et ses pétales dévoilèrent 3 petites fées en train de récolter du pollen. Après l'ordre de leur maître, elles décollèrent de la plante pour s'en prendre à Wisteria, mécontente de se faire attaquer.

- J'active Univers Inversé, avec ça, l'attaque et la défense de tes Fées sont inversées tant qu'elles seront face recto sur le terrain. Répliqua Wisteria.

- Tu prends quand même 1000 ! Je gagne 300 Life Points et je termine mon tour.

- Tu es fini, microbe ! C'est à moi !

**Wisteria (800/1 carte)**

- Que comptes-tu faire avec une seule carte en main ? Admets-le, tu as perdu. Se réjouit-il en souriant.

- Que tu crois. J'active Sacrifice du Reptile ! En retirant du jeu tous les monstres de mon cimetière de type Reptile, je peux invoquer spécialement un monstre de mon Deck qui a le même type. J'invoque spécialement Méduse Reptilia (2200/800/Lvl 6) !

Une grosse femme coiffée de plusieurs serpents fit son apparition sur le terrain. La légende disait qu'on ne devait jamais regarder la Méduse dans les yeux mais Alex ne put s'empêcher de contempler ses yeux rouges menaçants. C'était le plus gros Reptilia qu'il ait vu jusque-là.

- Mais attends… ça veut dire que je vais perdre ? Réalisa Alex qui eut un mouvement de recul.

- Tu es plus intelligent que tu en as l'air, c'est bien. Méduse, attaque Fées Dansantes et met fin à ce duel ! Paralyze Glance !

Avec un regard perçant, Méduse changea les fées d'Alex en statues de pierre. Puis, la queue de la créature mythologique fracassa les trois statues en un seul coup. Alex tomba du Colisée, rattrapé in extremis par le monstre de Wisteria. Il perdit connaissance après la chute.

- C'était vraiment trop facile, je me demande ce qu'ils pourront en faire. Pensa Wisteria en transportant le corps inanimé d'Alex.


End file.
